


Самый странный день

by av2



Series: Семь добродетелей [2]
Category: Ladyhawke (1985), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Background Relationships, Crossover, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Отец оставил Эрену Атакующего, а вместе с ним — воспоминания о внешнем мире за Стенами. Эрен очень хочет поделиться новостями из-за моря хоть с королем, хоть с кем-нибудь, но вот беда — ему никто не верит. Судьба повела его тернистым путем: то его приговорили к смерти за неудобные разговоры, то он бежал, то попался... То однажды его спас незнакомец с ястребом на руке.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Семь добродетелей [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783423
Kudos: 3





	Самый странный день

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. [Yukikaze Kagero](https://ficbook.net/authors/3479753), дарителю идею кроссовера 😉😉  
> 2\. Бета — [kira_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky)  
> 3\. Слеш закадровый, но очень важный. В сюжетном плане это скорее «джен», но ставить джен на этот текст кажется делом неблагодарным.  
> 4\. АУ от канона, вторжения в Шиганшину не произошло. Кроссовер с фильмом «Леди-ястреб» (США, 1985 год, реж. Ричард Доннер)  
> 5\. Написано для WTF ERURI 2020  
> 6\. Из цикла **«Семь добродетелей»** , тема — **целомудрие**.

✦✧✦ ✦✧✦

Эрена не зря прозвали Мышью: он был так худ и костляв, что все-таки сумел пролезть через сток камеры смертников в подземные воды крепости Аквилы. Выплыл он уже в реке, несущейся в Шиганшину, а потом скрывался от гвардии пастора Ника, два дня бродя по лесам и фермерским угодьям на западе. По дороге он удачно попал на уборку урожая, где выкрал у незадачливого работяги хорошие ботинки и чистую одежду, а когда его рука будто сама подрезала у зеваки мешочек с медяками, то и вовсе почувствовал себя человеком. Преждевременно, как выяснилось.

В этот странный день Эрен явственно осознал, что судьба распоряжалась им, как ей заблагорассудится: в трактире гвардия устроила ему засаду. Он глупо попался — решил сделать широкий жест и предложил всем выпить за себя, первого выбравшегося заключенного Аквилы. Капитан со стражей повскакивали с мест, скинули с себя походные плащи и своими острыми мечами заставили Мышь плясать и по крышам, и между столами — видимо, уж сильно не давало им жить прошлое жалкого болтуна из Шиганшины. Один гвардеец его подловил, больно сжал за волосы и поднял на ноги — казалось, что смерть как никогда близка, — однако помощь пришла откуда не ждали. Один из посетителей, громила в черном, пристрелил двоих из спрятанного под столом арбалета. Завязавшаяся потасовка проходила уже без освободившегося Эрена, он почти сразу же метнулся на выход, распугал лошадей, а потом сам бросился бежать — но у загадочного благодетеля были свои планы. Поэтому он настиг Эрена на своем вороном коне и одной лишь рукой усадил позади себя. Так они сбежали от погони.

Эрен сперва подумал, что тот такой же оборотень, как и он сам — уж до того уверенно противостоял десяти вооруженным до зубов гвардейцам. Какой-нибудь явившийся из Маре титан, один из тринадцати, пришедший по его душу Атакующего — и минуты, проведенные с этой мыслью, были сущим адом. Эрен не умел превращаться, у него не было никакой практики, только воспоминания отца и новости о готовящемся противостоянии Маре и Парадиза. Об этом он хотел рассказать королю — но его не пустили, главнокомандующему Гвардии — тот только отхлебнул из фляги. А пастор Ник и вовсе упек его в свою любимую Аквилу. Эрен ничего не мог поделать, ему было лишь доступно ощущение, что с его жизнью связана жизнь всего острова. Что делать с этим ощущением, он не знал.

Каково же было его облегчение, когда незнакомец скинул капюшон и перед ним появилось бледное лицо Эрвина Смита, бывшего главы Разведкорпуса. В тот момент это значило одновременно две вещи: судный день еще не наступил, а приключения Мыши могут продолжаться. Впрочем, «приключения» — это довольно безобидное и простодушное слово. Скорее, злоключения.

— Я вас помню, — робко заявил Эрен, когда они скрылись в лесу, — два года назад вы выходили из Шиганшины вместе с экспедицией. Потом вернулись, и толпа вас чуть не забила камнями.

— Да, я был тогда командором Разведкорпуса, — подтвердил господин, не оборачиваясь. — Теперь же я живу странствиями.

— И теперь вашу старую должность занимает Майк Закариас. А спасли вы меня для?..

— У меня зуб на гвардию Аквилы, приятно было им насолить, — объяснился господин Эрвин и негромко добавил: — Да и интересно было бы послушать, как ты сбежал из этой крепости...

— О, господин Смит! — горячо сказал Эрен, гордясь собой и радуясь тому, что взрослый слушает его с интересом. Ну наконец-то хоть кто-то! — Сбежал я оттуда по чистой удаче, видимо, высшие силы отвели меня от виселицы. Улизнул через сточные воды и выплыл в ров вокруг крепости. Оттуда — в реку.

— А там уже на своих двоих?

— О, да! Ободрал все мозоли о камни на берегу, ходил в лесах тропами. Много раз плутал, но все же находил дорогу к людям.

Господин Эрвин хмыкнул — ему нравилась бодрость и лукавость, а Эрену нравились компаньоны, которые умели слушать. Хотелось рассказать много больше, но рядом раздался ястребиный крик, и Эрен непроизвольно сжался. Господин Эрвин лишь отвел руку вправо, давая ястребу вцепиться когтями в перчатку. Совсем некрупный, самец, но такой дикий и взъерошенный, что от него веяло жаром.

— Как тебя зовут и сколько тебе лет? — спросил господин Эрвин как ни в чем не бывало.

— Эрен Йегер, сестра прозвала меня Мышью. Мне четырнадцать.

Тот цокнул языком, аккуратно надевая клобучок на голову птицы.

— И за что тебя, такого юного, посадили?

— За ересь, господин. Рассказал пастору Нику, что за Стенами есть огромное бескрайнее озеро и другие люди.

— Ха, нашел кому излить душу. И с чего ты взял, что там другие люди?

— Отец рассказал, — простодушно пожал плечами Эрен. Утаивая, конечно, то, что ему передался не только рассказ, но и настоящие воспоминания.

Господин Эрвин медленно обернулся к нему и глянул через плечо так, будто увидел призрака. Ну точно сейчас сбросит с лошади и оставит одного посреди леса. Ясные голубые глаза вдруг остановились, господин Эрвин холодно произнес:

— Меня это больше не интересует.

Разговор внезапно иссяк на мрачной ноте. Эрен не понимал, что такого он сказал, ведь большинство воспринимало это как шутку и бред истощенного голодом ребенка. Но господину Эрвину, кажется, все это виделось в несколько ином свете — наверное, из-за того, что он бывал за Стенами.

Всю дорогу они молчали, пока солнце не приблизилось к горизонту. Было еще совсем светло, когда господин Эрвин решил остановиться в сарае повстречавшихся им на лесной дороге местных — подозрительного мужчины, сразу схватившегося за топор, и его покачивающейся на ходу круглой жены, подвывающей так, будто человеческая речь ей не родная. Их враждебность быстро уступила гостеприимству, как только Эрен потряс кошельком медяков на поясе — и все равно такое соседство казалось небезопасным. Но хозяином положения тут был невозмутимый господин Эрвин, которого, казалось, ничего кроме мягкости перьев его ястреба не волновало.

Они решили так: пока все не уляжется, Эрен будет помогать господину Эрвину в странствиях. Мир внутри Стен тесен (кому как не им это знать), а знаменитая тюрьма Аквила может долго не прощать побега. «Приговорил ты, Мышь, всю свою семью, — сказал ему за ужином господин Эрвин, когда они угощались хозяйским хлебом. — Лучше тебе пока не возвращаться домой». А после отдал указания: почистить и напоить коня Голиафа, развести костер, собрать хворост. Ночью не беспокоить, спать самому вполглаза.

Солнце уж совсем зашло, а Эрен шарил по лесу, собирая сухие ветки с земли. Потом все бросил, уселся на поваленное дерево и зарыдал — в Шиганшине у него остались мама и друг детства Армин. Сестра Микаса должна была к ним вернуться, как только Эрена схватили. Как же ему хотелось домой!.. Как хотелось думать, что они сами не попали в застенки Аквилы! Проклятый Эрвин Смит со своим «приговорил-приговорил», да чтоб его!

Когда Эрен успокоился и перестал попусту паниковать, он вдруг понял, что не спросил о цели и, что самое главное, причинах странствий. Во что он впутывается на этот раз? Но не успел обдумать эту мысль — рядом треснула сухая ветка. Все тело стиснуло от ужаса, а когда он услышал рычание... Эрен кинулся прочь, споткнулся о чертов хворост и прыгуче оттолкнулся от земли, слыша буквально возле уха, как за ним гонятся. Волки, собаки, люди — да кто угодно, что угодно, мало ли какая напасть с ним может случиться? Ветки деревьев хлестали его по лицу и рукам, пока он несся по лесу и не выбежал наконец на склон к дороге, к милому сердцу сараю. Там прижался к дереву, нависшему над затухающим костром, и оглянулся назад — никого не было, никто не гнался. Показалось.

Он выдохнул и только успел сделать шаг к огню, как услышал сзади взмах — это хозяин, тот мрачный тип со своим топором. Эрен пустился наутек и краем глаза заметил, как белое крупное пятно с рычанием бросилось на мужчину. Он споткнулся об упоры сарая и грохнулся на землю, оглянулся назад: белое пятно вцепилось в глотку кряхтящего от бессилия человека. Людоедский жестокий зверь был слишком близко, Эрен ворвался в сарай и начал громко вопить:

— Господин Эрвин! Волк!

Никто не отзывался — в углу господина было пусто, только вещи раскиданы. Превратиться бы сейчас! Стать бы Атакующим! Разнести тут все гигантской рукой! Мысли об этом отрезвили Эрена, он схватил арбалет, колчан и встал к окошку, по дороге рассыпав от волнения все стрелы. Мужчина все еще кричал — это значит, еще жив, значит, еще есть время. Тетива не поддавалась, но Эрен с горем пополам оттянул ее, заправил болт, наконец-то прицелился...

Из ниоткуда взявшаяся ладонь отвела его арбалет в сторону. Эрен вздрогнул, а когда повернулся и увидел рядом низкого мужчину, завернутого в плащ господина Смита, вздрогнул еще раз. В свете темнеющего неба он различил спокойное лицо и проницательный взгляд, будто ничего из происходящего не имело значения. Колдун? Сон? Эрен открыл рот, чтобы опять сказать «Волк!», но некто помотал головой и пошел к выходу. Его невеликий рост заставил подумать, что это ребенок, такой же, как он сам, и Эрен бросился к нему, наступая на волочащуюся мантию:

— Не ходи! Там огромный волк! Очень огромный!

— Я знаю, — хрипло ответил мужской голос.

Эрен уставился на внезапно появившегося колдуна, смотрящего на него из-под капюшона, и подумал, какой же он дурак, что спутал, ведь видел же еще у окна... Разодранный мужик перестал хрипеть. Волк же, наоборот, завыл. Колдун плавно подошел к нему, и волк, вопреки ожиданиям, замолчал, ласкаясь к протянутой руке. В ужасе Эрен понял, что видит: дикий зверь рад видеть своего хозяина. Окровавленная морда тыкалась в протянутую белоснежную ладонь, лизала ее и фыркала. Мужчина посмеивался. В дымчатых сумерках было отчетливо видно, как бледные пальцы зарываются в снежный мех и как два зачарованных спутника идут вдоль дороги: фигура, облаченная в черное, и прирученный волк.

Труп продолжал лежать. Стало очень темно, Эрен улегся наверху и притих в ожидании господина Эрвина. Ему размышлялось, что же это за сила, которая смогла так связать животное и человека? Не Титана-основателя ли? Может ли быть, что этот коротышка ею обладает?..

Проснулся он от того, что кто-то поставил лестницу ему наверх и сказал:

— Спускайся, мальчик. Есть разговор.

Эрен узнал голос поразившего его незнакомца. Во дворе горел костер, внизу было темно.

— Кто говорит?

— Меня зовут Ливай. Я пришел объяснить, что было сегодня вечером. Надумаешь получить ответы на вопросы — спускайся.

Послышались шаги, хруст листвы, и сквозь плетеные стены сарая можно было увидеть, как тот самый мужчина идет к огню, но уже в другой одежде: штанах, рубахе и жилетке. В пламени костра была жирная точка — котелок. Вероятно, еда. Эрен рассудил, что лучше ему оказаться там, чем продолжать зябко трястись тут.

Трупа уже не было. Назвавшийся Ливаем указал ему на место чуть поодаль от себя, продолжая мешать суп.

— А где хозяйка? — спросил Эрен.

— Развылась и убежала, только завидев волка. Нашли вы, ребятки, место для ночевки...

— Остановиться здесь решил господин Эрвин. Где он?

— Убежал в лес охотиться, — легко ответил Ливай с усмешкой. В теплом свете огня его лицо выглядело так же загадочно, как и при вечернем небе. Это все из-за его внимательного взгляда. — А ты кто? Ты надолго его компаньон?

— Я Эрен и Шиганшины. А господин Эрвин предложил мне совместные странствия до тех пор, пока Аквила про меня не забудет.

— Аквила? Ты там бывал?

— Я много болтал, и пастор Ник меня туда посадил. Но потом я сбежал. Еще потом господин Эрвин меня спас от погони.

— Пастор Ник? Сбежал? — удивился Ливай и замер с половником в руках.

Его серьезное лицо преобразилось в изумленное, отчего Эрен вновь раздулся от гордости. Да, он это сделал, черт побери! Вышел из самой охраняемой крепости его величества! Не далее, чем три дня назад!

За трапезой Ливай выспросил у него все, что Эрен мог рассказать, и даже больше. Как жил с мамой после смерти отца, как во сне ему явились Филин, собачий лай и имя Дина, как бежал из дома в столицу, потом в Трост — чтобы предупредить о готовящемся вторжении... Ливай только задавал наводящие вопросы, пододвигал хлеб, наливал чай. Эрен впервые в жизни, кажется, так много болтал, ему нравился Ливай, нравилось, что он колдун, нравились его еда, чай и лицо, будто ни разу не видевшее солнца.

Хотя вполне возможно, что говорил Эрен не так долго, просто его впервые выслушали нормально, не перебивая оскорблениями. В сути своей ни история Мыши, ни история Эрена не были такими уж длинными. Ему всего четырнадцать, не сорок один. Ливай не очень поверил в историю про борьбу элдийского и марейского народов, но сказал, что это может заинтересовать Эрвина.

— А кто вы с господином Эрвином? — наконец-то спросил Эрен. — И почему он в такое время в лесу?

— Потому что ночью он живет в волчьем обличьи. Я живу днем в форме ястреба, — без прикрас ответил Ливай, а Эрен глубоко вздохнул. — Ты сам в этом убедишься на рассвете. Я обращусь в птицу, Эрвин станет человеком. Нас проклял пастор Ник.

Ливай отпил чай и начал свой честный рассказ:

— Это было не так уж давно. Полтора года назад я и Эрвин служили в Разведкорпусе. Он — командор, я — его бессменный капитан, вторая рука. Зимой мы сидели без дела, и нам попали в руки бумаги о переделе земли, принадлежащей Разведкорпусу. Эрвин возмутился и отвоевал ее обратно у церкви, однако пастор Ник хотел построить там храм, о котором прожужжал всем уши на собраниях. Он припомнил нам все: и разведку, и авантюры Эрвина, и мое преступное прошлое, и нашу тесную связь. Проныра чертов… Назвал нас полулюдьми, попирающими все возможные законы, и проклял на полужизнь. Я не знаю как и уже, если честно, знать не хочу, но его гнев на следующий день обратился в проклятье — с того момента я больше не видел Эрвина, только белого волка. А Эрвин не видел меня, только ястреба. Мы общаемся лишь через письма. Разумеется, что мы не могли больше быть разведчиками: днем я улетаю непонятно куда, ночью Эрвин носится неизвестно где. Наша новая жизнь — это странствия и одиночество, но уж никак не служба. Эрвин воспринял это как наказание свыше за свои гордость и упрямство. Его попытки существенно прорваться за пределы Стен были бесплодны, потери людей угнетали, и он выбрал для себя жизнь без разведки, застенья и пасторов. Все это время он помогал людям вроде тебя, сиротам, работал, где и как придется. Но никак не хотел возвращаться ни в Штаб, ни в Аквилу, где прячется пастор Ник. Говорил, что зла не держит.

— Не держит зла? — изумился Эрен.

Ливай улыбнулся, обнажая зубы.

— Вот, ты меня понимаешь. Да, он все простил... Но я — нет. Эрвин водит меня за собой, мучает. Мои записки читает, но не отвечает на просьбы. Ему будто все равно.

— А что вы просите?

— Чтобы он убил пастора Ника или дал согласие на то, чтобы я его убил. Может быть, так получится разрушить проклятье. А если не получится, то пусть вернется наконец в разведку, а меня... — Ливай замолчал, не в силах выговорить нечто свое, наболевшее. — Порвет нашу связь, в общем. Хотя это уже личное.

Эрен согласился и потер глаза. Хотелось спать. Уходить от господина Эрвина расхотелось, хотя возвращаться с ними двумя в Аквилу... он не стал бы ни за что, ни за какие супы, чаи, ни за какую разведку...

— Я думаю, тебя нам послала какая-то сила. Или нас послала тебе. Может быть, та, про которую ты говорил, — сказал ему Ливай и улыбнулся. Расчувствовался, глаза его сверкали от избытка влаги. — Ты нас спасешь. Покажешь тайный путь в Аквилу, а мы спасем тебя, Эрен. Расскажи ему все о том мире, про который говорил твой отец. Не волнуйся — не сразу, но он тебя выслушает. Правда или нет, но мне кажется, что он поверит в это быстрее, чем кто-либо внутри Стен.

— Это правда, — вдруг обиделся Эрен.

Было неприятно от мысли, что Ливай лишь из вежливости ему кивал во время рассказа об Основателе, династии Фритцев, Элдийской империи. Если бы Эрен мог показать ему Атакующего...

— И то, что со мной — правда.

Эрен посмотрел на Ливая, думая, что уже верит. Уж очень проникновенно говорил тот о разладе со своим близким другом, о проклятии. Всегда вместе, всегда порознь.

— Он гладил ястреба, когда мы ехали.

— Неужели.

— Все время поглаживал по груди и смотрел, как тот переступает лапами на перчатке, — продолжил Эрен, думая, что Ливаю наверняка приятно будет это слышать.

Но быстрая полуулыбка сменилась усталостью в голосе. Ливай выставил вперед ладонь и попросил:

— Прекрати. Я услышал сегодня достаточно. Уже поздно, тебе не пора спать? Иначе завтра ненароком свалишься с Голиафа.

Эрен вдруг засомневался, что хочет вставать между этими людьми, но было слишком поздно. Один казался достойным, но упрямым, как осел, другой был весь как тетива. Первый оказал ему помощь, второй просил его о ней.

Скорее всего, у него даже не было выбора, да? Эрен решился:

— Я буду ждать рассвета, чтобы посмотреть на ваше превращение.

Ливай кивнул будто бы бесстрастно. Но по лицу было видно — он рад.

✦ ✦

«Ах, Аквила, неужели мне придется встретить тебя снова?» — с обреченностью подумал Эрен, увидев жуткое обращение Ливая в ястреба, взметнувшегося ввысь. Как ни странно, при нем были опутенки — они летели вслед за его лапами безвольными нитками и хорошо были видны на утренне-сером небе.

— Ты не спал, да? — спросил через полчаса господин Эрвин, выйдя из леса и нависнув над ним. — Что тут произошло?

— Ливай мне все рассказал, — тут же признался Эрен, сонно и оттого медленно поднимаясь на ноги. — Он хочет, чтобы вы убили пастора Ника или вернулись в разведку.

Господин Эрвин посмотрел на него, чуть сощурившись. Потом с интересом оценил все происходящее в котелке.

— Это от усталости — и его, и моей. Но ни то, ни другое не снимет проклятья, ему ли не знать, — проговорил он, поднимая с земли сложенную стопку одежды Ливая. — А вот нечто, сокрытое в подземелье Аквилы, куда пастор Ник побежал после той роковой отповеди, может помочь. Расскажи-ка поподробнее, что тебе еще передал отец?

В этот момент еле моргающий Эрен понял, что новое злоключение будет уж очень длинным. Но, определенно, выдающимся.

✦✧✦ ✦✧✦


End file.
